


Pets

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pets

Every morning after breakfast Bruce and aClint spent time playing with their son. Tony had built a playroom and filled it with toys.

Today Nate was going to meet someone new. 

Nate was going to meet Lucky. Clint had rescued him on a mission. After determining that the dog was healthy, they were going to introduce him to Nate.

Nate was playing when he and Bruce heard someone. They saw Clint with a dog.

Clint said, "Nate this is Lucky. "

Nate reached out and touched Lucky's fur. Lucky let out a whine of pleasure. 

Nate squealed. Lucky softly licked Nate's cheek.

Bruce smiled and said, "They like each other."


End file.
